


Letter H: Hospital Stay

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Future Fic, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates hospitals and being sick.  Derek's there for him.   (Dialogue-only Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter H: Hospital Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge at [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/).

"Stiles, sit down." 

"No."

"Stiles."

"It doesn't hurt that bad. I don't need to stay here."

". . ."

"Don't give me that look."

". . ."

"Derek."

"Be honest with me. Does your stomach hurt right now?"

". . ."

"That's what I thought. So, here's what's going to happen when Melissa comes back in the room in a few minutes: you're going to sit down on the bed and let her examine you without protest, and then you're going to follow whatever she says you need to do."

"You can't tell me what to do, Derek. You're not my alpha."

"Do you want me to call Scott? Because I will. In a heartbeat."

"No, no no no. I'll sit down."

"Great."

". . ."

". . ."

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"This is really starting to hurt. Could you…?"

"Give me your hand."

"Thanks."

". . ."

"I'm sorry for being childish about this whole thing. I'm just scared, I guess. I don't do well with hospitals, and neither does my dad."

"I know, but you're going to be okay. I'll be here the whole time, and your dad will be here before you go into surgery, if it is your appendix. Melissa will be straight with us about whatever's going on."

"I know. Thanks for being here."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

~End


End file.
